nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nihamavasah
Das ist das Land vom Volker mit F hintendran. Nihamavasah (englisch: Nevereverwater, französisch: Riend'eau, esperanto: Neniamhaviniakvo, syldavisch: Haschnüttwasser, lagunesisch Comoquenohayagua, ladanisch Wasewolleduä, sprachediedieleuteimlandderrunterwärtsfliegendenraubvögelreden: Land von denen, die wo nie was zu trinken haben tun, aquarianisch Awengerlamehrwärfeiaachscheegwesn, turvanesisch Hicbirzamansuyumuzyok, noizeländisch wüstes Land) right|thumb|181pxmit seiner Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid liegt in zentraler Lage auf dem NSC-Hauptkontinent und zählt (von Nord nach West im Uhrzeigersinn) Invincibilien, Syldavien, Ladania, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel und Volkisistan zu seinen geschätzten Nachbarn. Der Name (übersetzt: Land, wo kein Meer ist) resultiert wohl aus der einzigartigen Binnenlage. Abgesehen von Syldavien ist Nihamavasah der einzige Staat auf dem Kontinent, der über keinen eigenen Zugang zum Meer verfügt. Die Bewohner gelten als ausgesprochen wasserscheu und sind für ihren trockenen Humor (scharf wie der Sandsturm, der über unsere Häuser dahinweht ist der Ausdruck, den die Nihamavasahnier für diesen benutzen) bekannt bzw. berüchtigt. Sie leben in friedlichem Einvernehmen mit ihren Nachbarn und sind zu 90 % homosexuell. Es besteht jedoch eine überwältigend große Toleranz und Akzeptanz gegenüber der heterosexuellen Minderheit. Legende Nach den in Nihamavasah weitläufig bekannten Überlieferungen, sind die Nihamavasahianer die Nachkommen eines Stammes von Seefahrern, die auf den bibliothekarischen Inseln ihre ursprüngliche Heimat hatten. Sie waren die ersten Entdecker des neuen Kontinents, denn sie zufällig nach jahrelanger Irrfahrt erreichten. Da die Seefahrer die Nase vom Meer gestrichen voll hatten, nahmen sie die meerfernste Region des Kontinentes mit den Worten "Nie wema Wassa!" in Besitz und dort sind sie bis heute geblieben. Vermutlich durch Lautverschiebungen entstand aus dem Ausruf "Nie wema Wassa!" der heutige Landesname. Aus den jahrelangen Seereisen erklären die Nihamavasahianer auch ihre überwiegend homosexuelle Orientierung - da es ja nicht am Wasser liegen kann. Kalender-Kuriosität Da die Seefahrer von den Herbststürmen an die Küsten des Kontinents getrieben wurden, beginnt das Kalenderjahr in Nihamavasah mit dem Tag Ihrer Ankunft im kleinen x-förmigen Wald. Dies ist der erste Oktober. Dieser Jahresbeginn wird jedoch nur innerhalb Nihamavasahs verwendet. Die Nihamavsashianer sind halt Ihrer Zeit voraus. Sprache Die Nihamavasahianer sind überaus polyglott und sprechen neben dem typischen trockenen Nivasah und Esperanto auch Schwäbisch, Deutsch, Alemannisch, Englisch und ein bisschen Französisch. Die Flagge left|110pxDie Flagge von Nihamavasah zeigt auf gelbem Grund (symbolisch für den Wüstensand) im oberen linken Viertel einen in rot durchgestrichenen blauen Wassertropfen und versinnbildlicht das Fehlen jeglichen Oberflächenwassers im Wüstenstaat, was ja bereits durch den Staatsnamen verdeutlicht wird. Politische Struktur Nihamavasah ist eine demokratische Republik und wird von der Patrizierin BangBang La Desh regiert. Das in Trokän-Haid befindliche Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" und besteht aus 101 Abgeordneten. Nihamavasahs Provinzen haben ansonsten relativ große Autonomie. Militärisch gibt es weder Infanterie noch Kavallerie oder gar Luftwaffe, dafür jedoch seltsamerweise ein Marine-Korps. Kabinett Patrizierin und Regierungschefin: BangBang La Desh Außenministerin: R. Eisewut Bildungsminister: B. Lesen Ministerin für Finanzen, Arbeit und Soziales: P. Nunze Minister für Verkehr und Luftfahrt: B. Flügelt Gesundheitsministerin: Sch. Nupfen Justizminsterin: Para Graf Minister für Frieden, Wasserangelegenheiten und Umwelt: F. Eucht Sowie die Provinzgouverneure und -gouvernanten Die Provinzen Ausgelöst durch den Beitritt von Nixalsvasah als autonome Inselprovinz am 17.02.2008 wurde im März und April 2008 eine Verfassungsreform vorbereitet, die am 15.04.2008 in Kraft treten wird. Demnach ist Nihamavasah in sechs Provinzen eingeteilt, die jeweils über einen eigenes Provinzparlament und einen Provinzgouverneur bzw. eine Provinzgouvernante verfügen, der Mitglied des Kabinettes ist. Zentrali left|thumb|178pxZentrali liegt im Herzen des Landes und Trokän-Haid nimmt hier die Funktion der Provinzhauptstadt ein. Provinzminister ist seit 5.10.2008 F. Frosch. The Beautiful South right|thumb|200pxThe Beautiful South bildet den südlichen Teil von Nihamavasah. Provinzhauptstadt ist Flattermannshausen. Provinzgouvernante ist seit dem 26.08.2008 Wally Geier. Bis zum 25. August 2008 trug die Provinz den Namen "Unti", wurde jedoch in einer Volksabstimmung zur Ehrung der zweifachen nihamavsahianischen NSC-Teilnehmer am 25.08.2008 umbenannt. In The Beautiful South befindet sich das nihamavasahianische Jodel-Konservatorium und die Knödelschule. Rechti left|thumb|150pxRechti liegt im Osten des Landes und hat Stau-Bich als Provinzhauptstadt. Neben nihamavasahianisch ist ladanisch hier zweite Amtssprache. Provinzgouvernante ist seit 8.10.2008 Ricola Fötzli. In Rechti befindet sich der Sitz der nihamavasahianischen Nationalbank und das landesweit größte Peanuts-Anbaugebiet. Rechts-Unti Aufgrund des großen Bevölkerungszuwachses wurde am 4.11.08 aus Teilen der Provinzen Rechti und The Beautiful South die neue Provinz Rechts-Unti gebildet. Die theokratisch organisierte Provinz mit der Hauptstadt Rammstätten (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem nihamavasahianischen Wort für Autobahnparkplatz, Rammelstätte) regiert die kindische Provinzgottkaiserin Tina Creme. In Rechts-Unti wird der NSC-Bedarf an Blumentöpfen hergestellt. Hier befindet sich neben der einzigen Goldhamsterzuchtanlage auf dem Zentralkontinent auch die Haute Couture Schule für Dirndlschneiderei, deren wichtigste Abnehmerin die Provinzgouvernante von The Beautiful South, Wally Geier ist. Obi right|thumb|160pxObi ist die nördliche Provinz von Nihamavasah mit der Provinzhauptstadt Volkeriae. Seit dem 30.09.08 ist Helga Handschelle hier Provinzgouvernante. In Obi befindet sich die größte weil einzige Justizvollzugsanstalt des Wüstenstaates. Linki left|thumb|150pxDie westliche Provinz von Nihamavsah wird von der Provinzhauptstadt Hais-Pluth aus regiert und ist räterepublikanisch organisiert. Den Platz am nihamavasahianischen Kabinettstisch nimmt als Provinzgouvernante Olga Popova ein. In Linki wird sprachediedieleuteimlandderrunterwärtsfliegendenraubvögelreden als zweite Amtssprache anerkannt. Hier befindet sich auch das nihamavasahianische Zentralinstitut für angewandte Agrartechnologie. Eines der wichtigsten Forschungsgebiete ist die Runkelrübenanbauforschung, obwohl dieses Agrarprodukt in Nihamavasah nirgendwo angebaut wird. Die Ergebnisse werden in KleiNutta jedoch begeistert aufgenommen, sollen Runkelrüben doch hervorragend geeignet sein, syldavische Scheunenbesetzer zu vertreiben. Autonome Inselprovinz Nixalsvasah right|thumb|202pxDie kleine südwestlich von Verkisien und Udopia gelegene Insel, die plötzlich aus dem Meer aufgetaucht ist und von Nachkommen desselben Seefahrerstammes bewohnt wird, der auch die nihamavasahianischen Kernlande besiedelte, bildet die autonome Inselprovinz von Nihamavasah. Provinzminister ist seit dem 26.08.2008 Dr. Mireille Mon Dieu, zur Provinzhauptstadt wurde die einzige Siedlung auf Nixalsvasah, Woter-lu erklärt. Auf Nixalsvasah befindet sich die Supertransenuniversität, die unter anderem Seminare im rhythmischen Klatschen anbietet. Da die Nihamavasahianer Schiffe verabscheuen, ist als Verkehrsverbindung eine Express-Luftschifflinie eingerichtet worden. Nixalsvasah heißt auf ladanisch übrigens Issenixealsfrizzante. Aussenpolitik Nihamavasah hat ein exzellentes Verhältnis zu all seinen Nachbarländern. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass keines der anderen Länder Interesse am kargen, trockenen, heißen und wasserlosen Territorium im Herzen des Kontinents hat. Die Nihamavasahianer, die eigentlich ganz zufrieden vor sich hinleben und ihren trockenen Humor und ihre Leselust pflegen, werden von vielen anderen Menschen auf dem Kontinent für leicht durchgeknallt gehalten, weil sie freiwillig und offensichtlich glücklich in der Wüste leben. Aber gerade auf diese Durchgeknalltheit sind die Nihamavasahianer besonders stolz. Das bestätigte auch die neue Patrizierin Bang Bang (Pause) La Desh, ehemals Hausmeisterin in Castrop-Rauxel und heute ein Paradebeispiel für die Integration von durchgeknallten Immigrantinnen und Immigranten im Wüstenstaat. (s. Foto)left|120px Windmaschinen sind in Nihamavasah übrigens ebenso rigoros verboten (Gefahr von Sandstürmen) wie sternförmiger, spiegelbesetzter Kopfschmuck (Gefahr der Blendung durch Reflektion der Wüstensonne). Nihamavasah und Nixalsvasah ist seit dem 29.04.2008 botox-freie Zone! Hauptstadt und Bevölkerungsstruktur Die Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid befindet sich mitten im einzigen bewachsenen Gebiet des Landes, das "Kleiner-X-förmiger-Wald" heißt, und in ihr leben 50.000 Menschen. Das sind 5 % der Gesamtbevölkerung. Weitere größere Siedlungen sind Stau-Bich im Westen an der Grenze zum Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (45.000 EW), Volkeriae im Dreiländereck Volkisistan, Invincibilien und Nihamavasah (39.561 EW) sowie im Osten Hais-Pluth mit rund 34.000 Einwohnern und Flattermannshausen (33.012 EW) im Süden zwischen Ladania und dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel. Die Bezeichnung der Einwohner von Nihamavasah lautet Nihamavasahianer. Auf der seit dem 17.02.2008 zu Nihamavasah gehörenden autonomen Inselprovinz Nixalsvasah gibt es nur eine Siedlung, die zugleich Provinzhauptstadt ist. In der Woter-Lu getauften Kommune leben derzeit 987 Personen. Wirtschaft und Tourismus Bekannt ist Nihamavasah neben dem trockenen Humor vor allem für seine trockenen Weine und sein trockenes Nationalgebäck, den Sandkuchen, die zugleich die wichtigsten Exportgüter des Landes ausmachen. Seit kurzem wird auch der Wüstensand in kleinen Mengen exportiert, da er für Bautätigkeiten dringend benötigt wird. Sand ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Beton. Nihamavsah hat ein neues Handelsgut entdeckt und verkauft jetzt auch Buchstaben an die NSC-Welt. Hauptimporteur ist derzeit Ladania. Der Tourismus ist noch nicht sonderlich weit entwickelt. Derzeit wird versucht, den regenbogenfarbenen Sandsturm um Hais-Pluth, der bei entsprechendem Sonnenstand ein faszinierendes Naturschauspiel bietet, auf dem Kontinent bekannt zu machen und entsprechend zu vermarkten. In Trokän-Haid findet an jedem ersten Samstag im Monat der größte Christopher Street Day des Kontinents statt. Nihamavasah verfügt über ein ausgebautes Transrapid-Netz, das auf hohen Stelzen verlaufend zum einen alle Siedlungen sternförmig mit Trokän-Haid aber auch ringförmig untereinander verbindet. In Trokän-Haid findet sich auch der einzige Flughafen des Landes, der Mireille-Mon-Dieu-Abheber, der insgesamt gesehen jedoch eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt Natur Nihamavasah erstaunt trotz seiner Wasserlosigkeit an der Oberfläche mit einer überaus vielfältigen Fauna. Erstaunlicherweise sind keine Gifttiere bekannt. Es heißt, sie hätten die spitze Zunge der Nihamavasahianer nicht ertragen können und seien alle nach Invincibilien ausgewandert, wo damals eine Schlange auf dem Thron gesessen habe. Berichte, dass es sich dabei um die Großmutter der derzeitigen invincibilischen Königin gehandelt habe, stammen jedoch definitiv nicht aus Nihamavasah. Die meisten in Nihamavasah vorkommenden Tierarten sind als endemisch anzusehen. Nur hier gibt es dreihöckrige Dromedare und auch nur hier haben sich - im kleinen x-förmigen Wald - bis heute Einhörner halten können. Gleiches gilt für die größte Vogelart des Landes, den Dodo. Die Flora von Nihamavasah ist fast ausschließlich im kleinen x-förmigen Wald zu finden und grün. Interessanteres gibt es hierzu nicht zu sagen. Die Wasserversorgung des Landes ist übrigens durch unerschöpfliche unterirdische Wasservorkommen gesichert. Der Plan, dieses Wasser zu nutzen um das Land zu einer einzigen Oase zu machen, haben die Nihamavasahianer bereits mehrfach in Referenden abgelehnt. Ein Ende der Diskussion wurde dadurch erreicht, dass das Verbot dieses Plans 2007 als Artikel 1 a in die Verfassung aufgenommen wurde. Nixalsvasah ist eine überaus fruchtbare Insel voller Flora und Fauna und wird oft von noizeländischen Punktejägern besucht. Auch auf dieser Insel gibt es keine Gifttiere. In den Küstengewässern der bodenseeförmigen Insel lebt der endemische unsichtbare Fisch. Internationale Einrichtungen der NSC-Welt in Nihamavsah In Trokän-Haid befinden sich der Internationale NSC-Welt Gerichtshof für Urheberrechtsangelegenheiten und das Internationale Bibliotheksinstitut. Medien Nihamavasah verfügt über zahlreiche Tageszeitungen, deren größte die mit mehreren Regionalausgaben erscheinende "Wüste Nachricht" ist. Darüberhinaus wird auch gerne die Wild gelesen. Das wichtigste wöchentliche Nachrichtenmagazin ist die "Fata Morgana" die mittwochs erscheint. thumb|250px Das Rundfunkwesen ist überwiegend öffentlich-rechtlich organisiert. Die Rundfunkanstalt trägt den Namen Radio TeleVision Nihamavasah (RTV-N) und strahlt 53 Radio- und zwölf Fernsehvollprogramme aus. Daneben gibt es mehrere lokale und regionale offene Rundfunk- und Fernsehkanäle. RTC-N ist Mitglied der NSU, Intendant ist O. Ranschade Teilnahme am Nation Song Contest Hier die nihamavasahianischen Beiträge in der Übersicht: Nihamavasah war beim NSC 3 in Danol (Ladania) zum ersten Mal dabei und wurde von Pat Benatar mit "We belong" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=HtuyYAL-nNY vertreten, nachdem die ursprünglich ausgewählten Teilnehmer den Titel bereits für ein anderes Land eingereicht hatten. Gemeinsam mit Grundtopia belegte man mit 42 Punkten den 13. Platz. Beim NSC 4 in Nelbyville (Volkisistan) erkämpften Margarethe Schreinemakers und Hape Kerkeling mit "Felicita" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=rlrj55kg_eA einen 12. Platz mit 56 Punkten. Schon am 24.1.08 wurde die Vorentscheidung für den NSC 5 in Tristan da Tuntha durchgeführt und der Sieger kurz nach Mitternacht an die ausführende TV-Anstalt übermittelt. Damit war RTV-N nach dem NSC 4 erneut die erste Rundfunkanstalt, die ihren Beitrag zum NSC ausgewählt und übermittelt hat. Beim NSC 5 in Postcoitumilludanimaltriste City, der Hauptstadt von Tristan da Tuntha, hat der nihamavasahianische Beitrag, "A little Time" von The Beautiful South" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=ttuA1UEUAI0 mit 101 Punkten einen hervorragenden 4. Platz erreicht, nachdem es zeitweise sogar zur Führung gereicht hatte . Zwölf Punkte kamen aus der Repubblica di Hagenberg, St. Fyrom und Gladybachien Das erklärte Ziel, im dritten Anlauf in die Top 10 zu kommen, wurde somit durch die Top 4 Platzierung übertroffen. Der nihamavasahianische Zwölfer ging übrigens nach St. Fyrom, den späteren Sieger. Seinen Beitrag für den NSC 6 hat Nihamavasah bereits am 17. März 2008 gewählt und nach St. Fyrom gemeldet. Aus bisher ungeklärter Ursache ist der Beitrag jedoch erst nach dem dritten Versuch der Übermittlung in La Contesta angekommen und wurde bestätigt. Z. Itronenlimo von RTV-N schloß Sabotage als Ursache aus. Mit dem unglücklichen zweiten Startplatz vertrat Cyndi Lauper mit "Who let in the Rain" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=K7P_l-6F3HM Nihamavasah am 20.04.2008 beim NSC 6 in la Contesta (St. Fyrom). Leider musste sich die Ausnahmekünstlerin mit der bisher schlechtesten Platzierung für Nihamavasah begnügen: Mit 26 Punkten landete sie weit abgeschlagen auf Platz 21, den man sich mit dem Gastgeber teilte. Nur von Invincibilien, der Repubblica di Hagenberg, St. Fyrom, Tristan da Tuntha, Udopia, dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Geysiristan, Syldavien und Noizeland gab es Punkte. Der Zwölfer aus Nihamavasah ging an den späteren Sieger Geysiristan. "Who let in the Rain" wurde damit zum "Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein" des NSC. Beim NSC 7 in Geysiristan trat Freddie Aguilar mit "Anak" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=vA2TMhgZdVc&feature=relatedund einem bewusst minimalistischen Video für Nihamavasah an - der Song sollte punkten, nicht das Video. Mit dem 9. Platz wurde die bisher zweitbeste Platzierung des Wüstenstaates erreicht. Für den NSC 8 "Song of my Life" in Hiljaisutta trat erneut "The Beautiful South" für Nihamavasah an - mit der unzensierten Version des Songs "Don't Marry Her" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=SHnhMvSxOf0 wurde der 8 Platz (76 Punkte) erreicht. Teilnehmende Künstlerin für Nihamavasah beim NSC 9 war Suzanne Vega mit "Blood makes Noise"http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=-iCMQLvhdxk. Es kam zu einem Fiasko. Mit 66 Punkten wurde nur der drittletzte, also 33. Platz erreicht. Hauptsache besser als ... Für den NSC X konnte jede Provinz zwei Beiträge melden. Gewonnen hat der Beitrag aus Rechti: Melinda Schneider mit "Stronger" Die Country-Ballade kam beim Contest mit 49 Punkten auf Platz 22. Vorentscheidungen = The Winner Takes It All NSC X = Für den Vorentscheid zum NSC X wurden alle Provinzen aufgefordert, zwei Titel einzureichen. Die Show unter dem Titel "The Winner Takes It All" mit zehn Beiträgen aus fünf der sechs Provinzen ging am 10.10.2008 online. Bis zum 19. Oktober, 23.00 h dürfen die Provinzen nun punkten. Wie beim NSC dürfen keine eigenen Beiträge bepunktet werden. Es werden 1, 2, 3, 5 und 7 Punkte vergeben. Bisher kam das neue Konzept auch außerhalb Nihamavasahs hervorragend an. Die Nihamavasahianer sind begeistert, der Vorentscheid schlägt alle Einschaltquotenrekorde. Noch höher war die Einschaltquote bei der Votingshow. Somit steht der nihamavasahianische Beitrag für den NSC X fest. Melinda Schneider startete beim NSC X in Krischisistan mit ihrem Song "Stronger"http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=UB6g4-8shhM auf Startplatz 23 von 33. Mit 49 Punkten wurde der enttäuschende 21. Platz erreicht. = I'm a Train - VE zum NSC XI = Der VE zum NSC XI findet nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant in Stau-Bich, sondern erneut in Trokän-Haid statt. Aus den sieben Provinzen wurde jeweils ein Beitrag gemeldet. interessante Einzelinfos Fluggesellschaft Wings of Nihamavasah Währung: 1 Tasse = 100 Tropfen (entspricht ca. 0,987 €) Parlament: Das einkammrige Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" Anzahl der Bibliotheken: 5000 Anzahl der Sportstudios: 0 Hymne Die Hymne des Landes trägt den Titel "Bring me some water" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSGy6jxYZeE zurück zur Hauptseite